thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand)
Bash, Dash and Ferdinand are the three Logging Locos and are three of Thomas' friends who worked on Misty Island near Sodor. Persona Bash and Dash are the whacky, mischievous Logging Loco twin engines who know each other so well that they can often finish the others' sentences. They are fueled by wood and oil, instead of coal. They were originally sent to Misty Island for being naughty. Living in an environment without proper rules, authority, or society, Dash, Bash, and Ferdinand live for fun, silly games, and playing about in the chaotic, consequence-free Logging Camp and the dense Jobi forests of Misty Island. Often, they were easily distracted, reckless, and got very little work done and, when they did, it was in a particularly silly, whacky, or questionable manner. However, after Thomas wound up on Misty Island, later managing to make his way back to Sodor, the twins were welcomed to the railway by the Fat Controller. The Logging Locos' outlook has now changed and they all try to be Really Useful engines. Instead of aspiring to only goof around, they are now keen to help the Sodor engines and learn about the proper way of doing things, the values of good behaviour, and forming new friendships with others. Although sometimes Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand may be baffled by concepts that are unfamiliar to them, due to living in isolation on Misty Island for some time, they attempt to assimilate new prospects, take part, and strengthen their friendships with the Sodor engines and their reputation of being really fun. Joining in or even trying to recreate these previously unfamiliar social quirks helps the kooky Logging Locos learn about the world around them, the virtues and graces of others, and how to appreciate and understand new things to help them be Really Useful. Although they will always be fun-loving and may raise the eyebrows of some of the bigger engines as they lark about with their work, the Logging Locos' new-found respect for considering others and learning and applying everyday rules, values, and behaviours helps them to learn and draw from the Sodor engines and the sensibilities of society, the world around them, and maturing into Really Useful engines to make the Fat Controller proud. Ferdinand is the gentle giant of Misty Island, where he works with twin engines Bash and Dash. Instead of burning coal, Ferdinand runs on wood and oil. He is bigger and slower than Dash and Bash, but will always endeavour to join in all the same. He may come across as the simpler-minded, quieter, or even more bashful engine of the three due to his tendency to often let the more boisterous Bash and Dash do most of the talking, but often manages to get in a comment of "That's Right!" during the trio's antics. Nevertheless, he is just as fun-loving, goofy, and whacky as the other two. He is considerate, inquisitive, has a big heart, and enjoys joining in and laughing along where-ever there are fun and games to be had. Basis Bash and Dash are based on the Bear Harbor Lumber Company's locomotive #1. This type of engine is known as a "gypsy", which had a special yarding mechanism at the engine's front, allowing it to haul logs when the gear is engaged. However, Bash and Dash's yarding mechanism is behind their cabs instead of their fronts, and their driving gears and brakes have been removed entirely. Their cabs appear much sturdier, as opposed to the "open" cab that their real life counterpart possesses and Ferdinand is a Climax Class C logging locomotive with added buffers and screwlink couplings. Liveries Bash's boiler, wheels, and lining are painted slate grey, his cab and dome are painted amber. Dash's boiler, wheels, and lining are painted amber, his cab and dome are painted slate grey. They both have a semi-circular symbol depicting three yellow trees with two brown axes crossing each other on the right sides of their cabs and Ferdinand is painted teal with grey lining. He has a semi-circular symbol depicting three yellow trees with two brown axes crossing each other on both sides of his cab and tender. Trivia Gallery BashonMistyIslandpromo.png|Bash DashonMistyIslandpromo.png|Dash FerdinandonMistyIslandpromo.png|Ferdinand